


Sarge's Sons

by Eating_Iron



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Family, Sarge's sons, UA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons finally decides to get Caboose to talk to Sarge, hoping he can help solve his past problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarge's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon that before Bloodgulch Sarge had two kids and a wife, Lopez was adopted, and Michael was his mentally ill son, both got taken away when his wife divorced him and refused Sarge permission to see his two sons.

Simmons shrieked as the sword-wielding blue held a blade to his throat, "Whaddya want red?" Tucker asked.  
"I need Caboose, I think he can help." He mumbled, attempting to hide the real reason.  
"Caboose? Oh thank god please take him he almost killed me again this morning!" The aqua blue space marine moaned, disabling his energy sword and calling Caboose who willing followed Simmons like a puppy to red base.  
"Simmons does captain cupcake want me?" Caboose almost shouted, making Simmons jump a little.  
"Captain who? No erm.. Sarge needs to see you."  
"I get to see Mr Sergeant again! Why does he want to see me?" He inquired curiously.  
"You'll see Caboose, I'm sure you can hep, we're here now anyway." Simmons put his hand on the door and pushed Caboose through, cringing at the sounds of crying from within, "I really hope you can Michael...."  
"Mr Sergeant?"  
Sarge hadn't even heard the door open, he quickly shuffled to hide the letters and pictures under the bed he was sitting on out of his red armour. But even though he was in front of someone else, Caboose none the less, he couldn't stop the tears.  
"Yes Caboose?" he choked out, keeping his head down and watching his tears hit the floor freely.  
"Can you help me out of my armour?" He asked, a strange hint of solidarity in his voice. Sarge quietly complied, glad to get behind Caboose so he didn't have anyone looking at him. He was actually at the time, quite curious to see what Caboose looked like. But that only made it worse.  
Sarge almost choked when the muscular, curly haired boy stepped from the armour. Oh god he even looks like him Before he could look away Caboose hugged Sarge in a bone-crushing lock. "What's wrong Mr Sergeant?"  
"Caboose, just Sarge, and it's because a while back I lost two people, that were more important to me than my own life, and I lost them."  
"Okay then..Sarge... call me Michael. No one else does but you're different. You're nice to me and let me play around with the mechanical stuff at this base!" Caboose said, holding Sarge out and giving him a massive, contagious , grin. But his eyes suddenly went downcast and his mouthed pulled into a straight line. "Who did you lose?"  
Sarge was silent for a few minutes, contemplating on how to answer. "Before I was here Caboose-"  
"Michael"  
"okay, before I was here ..Michael.. I lived on Earth's moon with my wife and two kids. One kid, Lopez was adopted by me and my wife and joined the military just to be like his old man." Sarge paused, expecting Caboose to burst out and say something, but the young man was listening intensely to his every word, so he continued. "And the other was Michael, he was a lot like you, something not right in his head, but caring, and surprisingly good with taking stuff apart and putting it back together." He sighed, remembering the times his son had taken apart some household appliance perfectly but struggled putting them back together. That was where Lopez would help his younger sibling and teach him a little.  
"What happened to them?" Caboose asked, snapping Sarge from his trance.  
"My wife left me" He paused taking a shaky breath as a small sob escaped his parched lips"...And....And took the two of them away, said I couldn't look after them, wasn't there for them. Didn't love them." Sarge immediately broke down in tears again, he felt a gentle arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close. He heard Caboose, barely a whisper.  
"But you did didn't you ? You loved them. I'm not clever but I think you still do love all three of them."  
Sarge gaped at Caboose, and nodded slowly at him and gulping. He did, he still loved them, nobody was as beautiful as her. His sons, they were his world.  
"I think you loved them like I love the reds and blues, because you're all like my family, I'm used to having a big family because I have lots of sisters!" Caboose said proudly, Sarge smiled back at him, one of his sons, a member of his family.  
"Michael J Caboose, how the hell do you know just what to say. The right thing at the right time?" He asked, still smiling and noticing that he wasn't crying anymore.  
"I dunno, my sisters always said the same thing about me." He shrugged.  
"Well I guess ya got the gift of the gab, now your team will we wondering where you went Michael, so get outta here ya filthy blue!" Sarge said with a light chuckle.  
Caboose laughed too and started to put his armour on before turning to Sarge. "Umm Sarge? I still need help putting my armour on."  
Sarge stood up and helped him into his armour and watched him leave, smiling for the first time in a while.

  
**//////2 DAYS LATER, RED BASE/////////**

  
"Sir, are you okay?" Simmons asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs, he had seen Caboose leave Sarge's room but he hadn't talked to him since.  
"you know what Simmons, I've never been better." Sarge said with a heart chuckle, his voice devoid of the usual heartlessness, and he could tell Sarge was smiling under his helmet. He then looked down and saw Sarge playing with a small screen in his hand that read 'Mr  & Mrs Sarge, Lopez, and Michael. Forever.' behind the words was a picture of Caboose playing with Lopez's innards and Sarge behind them, there was also a shadowed outline of a person next to Sarge with a female body type. He turned it over where it said ' To Sarge from Michal J Cabos, Happy Birthday'. Simmons knew it wasn't Sarge's birthday, that wasn't in months and why was Caboose-  
"Simmons?"  
"Yes Sir?!"  
"If you ever rummage through my armour again I'll kill you even before I kill Grif."  
"Never again Sir! Sorry Sir!"

  
And from that day onwards, more and more general appliances seemed to disappear from red base and reappear in Caboose's room at blue base.


End file.
